


甜蜜网课

by ppliwa



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppliwa/pseuds/ppliwa
Summary: 小学生在线对打国家运动员嫌弃短小生硬受不了就别看
Relationships: k花
Kudos: 25





	甜蜜网课

大少爷十分满意自己的父亲带来的那个陪读书童。

可爱的书童经常穿着浅色卫衣蹦蹦跳跳的来到他的身边陪他听着无聊的网课。一头黑色顺毛在他颈脖边上磨磨蹭蹭，打游戏打输了说个脏话也要抬头看看他的反应是不是生气自己的粗鲁了，却没有想过这是大少爷最喜欢他的对方。

可爱却不自知，还要持靓行凶。

kb搂着累到在他肩膀小憩的花少北坐下，转头看着他陪读书童的漂亮眉眼，闭眼的时候和睁眼时一样可爱，乖顺的像一只小猫咪伏在他身边打盹，毛躁的时候炸炸呼呼的求自己顺毛。

特别是在做爱的时候最可爱，肠道里的软肉紧紧地缠绕他肿大的阴茎，迷迷糊糊之中还要自己给一个黏糊的湿吻，怎么能不让他日思夜想。

某天日理万机大少爷难得出门一趟办事，顺便买了点东西带给自己可爱的书童，一想到小可爱缩在自己怀里骂脏话的场景，他就忍不住加快了脚步，却在打开自己房门的那一刻停住了脚步。

他的书童花少北正在自慰，小声地叫着他的名字。

花少北想kb之前是怎样抚摸他身体的，从锁骨到乳尖慢慢划过，舌尖在乳晕上打转，然后轻轻地将乳头吮吸到挺立，再去摸他微微勃起的性器，最后操他操到肠液和精液混合在一起从后穴里缓慢的流出来。一想到这，他的下腹就发紧，甚至后边也痒了起来。

他渴望能有一根粗大的阴茎来抚慰他初经人事的肠道。

于是他在情动之际叫出了少爷的名字“kb……操我…”

在门口看着双眼含春的大少爷在就忍不住了，他从背后抱上来，色情地舔舐花少北温热的耳垂“自己说，是见到我湿了还是之前就是湿的?”

花少北闭眼没回答，害羞不愿意搭理他。

kb手伸向他湿透的内裤，手指轻而易举的插进湿润的洞口。

kb靠近了花少北微张的唇，吻上去细细描慕一圈花少北的唇形，顺着唇缝找那颗甜到他心里的糖。

“冰……什么东西……”花少北嘟囔着要kb把放在他后穴里的东西拿出来，kb笑而不语，拿着那根细长的东西在花少北后穴里进进出出，直到那东西被花少北的后穴含到发热才重新拿出来换上自己早已红肿不堪的阴茎。

“唔，之前到底，是什么…”花少北转过头亲他的嘴唇，他手紧紧的掐着花少北细软的腰顶弄，看他好奇便放缓了速度九浅一深的抽插让他渐渐沉沦然后求自己快点操他。

“快点呀，你动一动……”花少北可怜的求他，他笑着躺下然后让花少北坐下“自己动。”

被逗红了脸的小书童十分害羞的扶着他的大腿，撑开自己的穴口往少爷红肿的阴茎上做，身体微微后仰吃下了给他快感的欲望。

“都顶到这里了……”花少北手指指到隔膜稍微下边的位置，眼角发红睫毛上带了一点泪珠，自己试探性的动了几下，却没多大快感。

再也忍不住小书童勾引的少爷终究翻身重新将小书童压在身下，用自己的欲望填满小书童饥渴的小嘴。

不知何时开启的网课彰显着自己的存在感，kb抱着花少北边走边操，这下小书童所有的支撑点只剩下两人紧紧相连的下体，感受着阴茎撑开穴口的酸胀，花少北羞红了脸。

“什么时候自己关掉监控的?”kb绕了一圈查看网课的进行，才发现花少北先前就关掉了监控。嘴上十分轻松的发问，而身下的性器却不忘惹小书童，狠狠的顶弄着让小书童夹进了吃他的欲望。

“唔，不知道…是刚刚……”花少北有些语无伦次，无助地舔舐着他的颈侧，带着鼻音喊他的名字“kb…kb…”

早就熟知小书童敏感点的大少爷狠狠地用自己的阴茎伺候身下的人，而kb挺腰的动作合上网课卡出的电音交融成奇妙的感觉，花少北感觉快感从尾椎骨上窜，朦朦胧胧中缩紧肠壁绞裹着kb肿大的阴茎，他能清晰地感受到身后的人将自己的性器挤进湿热的肠壁所带来的酸胀感。

可怜的小书童只得靠着他的大少爷发出声声黏腻的喘息，然后劝说“以后…要认真听课……”

而被大少爷买来做礼物的钢笔却承担了一支普通钢笔不该承受的湿热。


End file.
